A boy and A teenager
by Lost2Love
Summary: AU: two-shot: summary inside. plz read!XD
1. Chapter 1

To be in love with your neighbor is pretty normal in life... even thou he's like, what? 2 years younger than you... right? You're like a 8th grader and he's in the... 6th grade... that's not bad… Right? To be in love with a boy is hard enough but to be a teenager and still have feelings for is boy... its wwwaaayyy harder... did I mention that his name is Harry Potter? Yeah, I know... Me, Cho Chang, in love with a boy... life is hard and confusing... maybe I should start from the beginning…

_A boy and A teenager:_

It was the first day of 8th grade for me and was just walking to school bus stop when I saw _him._ I didn't say anything when I first met him but I knew he was my neighbor and up till now I have never said a word to him other then hi when I saw him outside with his dogs. He was cute, he had these emerald green eyes and his hair in a cute messy way. That was maybe the first time I've ever met him. He waved at me and replied with a simple 'hi' before the bus came and he went to the front of the bus and I went to the back with some old friends. The rest of the day I didn't think of him. I had some other guy invading my mind, Cedric Diggory. Cedric at the time was the perfect guy that I fell in love with. Oh how I was wrong…

The next week my (ex) friend Rosie got with Cedric. I thought it wasn't going to last because she was so mean, bossy and completely ugly inside and out. Cedric was perfect; he was warm, nice, made people laugh, and had the most perfect grey eyes I have ever seen. Cedric was my perfect guy and I believed no one else should have him. Not even a person who uses to be my best friend.

That week I finally talked to my neighbor, I found out his name is Harry and from then on we would be best friends, I prayed. It wasn't fair that everyday I spent with him I could get enough and I longed just to hang out with him and his dogs, Rex,& Spot, and to be with no one else. Right now that I'm telling you this story I long to be with him. I thought wanting to be with him was normal, and that I was still in love with Cedric, but I think Cedric was the only thing that stop me from out right flirting with Harry.

Harry and I were so close that we talked about past relationships and I, unknown, would get jealous. I would ask him on days that I felt useless if I was pretty and he would smirk and say no, I would playfully hit him on the arm and he would pretend to be hurt and I would laugh, But If I asked him again he look me straight in the eyes and say 'no, your beautiful' and walk out leaving me breathless. It wasn't fair how he can do that to me and I can't even breath when he looks at me, it just wasn't fair…

Later in the year He gets with a red head girl name Ginny. All he talks about is _her_, and it hurt to see another guy you have fallen for, to be taken away so easily as you have fallen in love… Towards the end of the school year he stops walking with me to the bus stop and I never see him that much on the bus anymore, and since I live right nest to him, I still don't see him enough. The last day of school and the last time I ride a bus with him… he wasn't there, My friend that is in the same grade as him heard that he got a ride from his girlfriend.

I wait for him to come back so I can talk to him. It wasn't till 8 o'clock that I finally saw him, with a red head girl walking with him, they where laughing the same way I remember laughing with him. Harry stops before getting near his house and… Kissed her…

I run inside to my room before my tears start falling. It wasn't fair that he has my heart and tore it apart leaving me crying on my bed. But this is lesson never to forget, **Never give a boy your heart, 'cause he'll never take care of it.**

_Wow that was hard to write with out crying a little bit. I hope you like this story cuz this is the end of it. And if you somehow want me to make it longer or write another chapter just review that you want another chapter and I will try my best to make it. By the way sorry if it was short. I think it's better this way… Anyway! Review plz!!!! XD _

_~lost2love_


	2. Chapter 2

_A boy and A teenager:_

Chapter 2: Everything I do, I think of you

Every talk I had with you is still in my head. I remember one day I asked you if my hair looked better up or down, you would look at me with your bright green eyes and said '**down**'. From then on when ever I thought of putting my hair up, your voice would ring in my head. Even now as I'm older I still remember it.

One time I asked you if I smelled bad you sniff me and look at me with disgust, I would playfully hit your arm. You would just smile and say with total confidence '**No you smell amazing**'. Now every time I wear that perfume, I remember your words.

At one time it had pasted my birthday and you and I were walking back from the bus stop. I jokingly said 'You forgot my birthday! Where's my present?' I ended with a smile. You look at me and say '**sorry**' you pick my favorite wildflower off the ground and turn to me saying '**Will this do for now?**' I couldn't help but smile and said 'sure'.

But there's still one memory I keep close to my heart.

I sang to you one day, I never sang to anyone before. After I finish the song I say 'Sorry if I sound bad.' You look at me like I've gone crazy and you shake your head saying

'**No, it was beautiful. I never heard anyone sound as beautiful as you**' you smile at me. And at that moment I knew that you had my heart and there's nothing I could do about it…

AS I remember these things I start to cry, and I get mad at myself, because the last day of School I found out that you **loved** me, and I was to stupid to see it. It's not fair that I can't be with you! You were everything I wanted, I needed!... And now I've got to get over you, but I will never forget you…

_Sorry if It was a short chapter but it too heart wrenching to make anymore chapter for this chapter… I think I cry a couple of times writing this chapter but I tried my best… I hope you liked it and please review!!! Plus I'm sorry if it's wwaaayyy corny… I think it worked perfectly for this chapter and story…_

_~lost2love_


End file.
